The blood pressures of rats fed for over a year feeds containing no, 32.6, or 73.4 micron g of CdCl2 added per kg of chow have risen slightly but have not attained recognized hypertensive levels. The blood pressures of the male rats may have been affected somewhat more than those of the females. Fertility and fecundity have decreased in all groups, including controls, without apparent relation to intake of Cd. Females of the second generation of rats fed the highest amount of added CdCl2 seem to have more difficulty during parturition than normal rats, apparently associated with marked hypertension - possibly a model of eclampsia. Studies are being performed also with rhesus monkeys given daily oral doses of 1.5 and 3.0 micron g/kg of CdCl2. If significant hypertension develops in either the rat or the monkey, an attempt will be made to elucidate the mechanism of its production.